A hydraulic steering system uses a pressure sensor to monitor the fluid pressure on opposing ends of a hydraulic piston. Currently available pressure sensors are designed to monitor only a single pressure channel, requiring the use of two individual sensors to monitor the opposing ends of the hydraulic piston along with two separate wiring harnesses. Space limitations within the hydraulic steering system and additional sealing locations of multiple pressure sensors present additional cost and durability concerns when using multiple pressure sensors.